It's a Dog's World
by Ken'ichi-Y
Summary: What happens when the Great Lord Sesshomaru is... ? Tell me an idea and I shall write it for you. Now a series of interconnected one-shots!
1. Tickled

Title: It's a Dog's World.

Rating: Teen.

Summary: What happens when 'The Great Lord Sesshomaru' is... tickled?

Claimer: I own Koshi.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

~oOo~

_"Dog Talking"_

_'Mind Talking'_

_Thought's_

"Normal Speaking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_**"Talking to Beast"**_

~oOo~

Kagome Higurashi shivered as the cold winter air swept against her neck and face, the scarf not even able to deflect the cold snowy wind. Her furry black boots reached the middle of her shin and provided a good amount of warmth. But her sweatpants begged to differ. They were one of the warmest pants she had and the most comfortable of all. It was the only reason she picked them for a day like today, but even they were not much help against the below zero weather.

However, she continued walking her large, fluffy, black dog. He seemed to not mind the weather, his fur being warmer than anything humans could make or even think of for that matter. His name was Koshi; he was a loving, protective, and very cuddly dog. He was up to her hip and still even a puppy. Though that was only possible considering his demon heritage, even though he was a demon he only had used this form, not really liking it when people stared at him.

Kagome was a good caretaker and he couldn't ask or even think about another person as good as her. He could feel the miko energy that emanated from her in gentle waves, even though it was deadly, it was surprisingly soothing to the body and mind. When he had first met her, he had been scared to death, but found her to be very gentle and nice. Even when he backed away from her she spoke to him in his mind. Soothing him and telling him she wouldn't harm him no matter what. He had been shocked to find she already knew he was a demon and could understand her.

Koshi's train of thought was broken when he felt three very powerful aura's headed towards their destination. The park. One was more powerful than the rest and another was half as powerful as that one, the last one however was not as powerful and Koshi knew he could even take him; he could also take the second most powerful youkai too. Koshi realized that the least powerful one was a mere half-demon and he found a fourth aura with them. _A human. _His eyes widened slightly.

_'Koshi, what's wrong?' _Kagome's voice asked gently. He cocked his head towards her and stared at her with his large coal black eyes.

_'It seems three powerful aura's are headed to Shikon park, and there is a human woman with them. I believe she bares the mark of one of the demons, and I am going to guess it's the most powerful males mate.' _Koshi rumbled softly. He started his slow, calculated trot down the sidewalk and towards the park.

_No matter what, _He told himself, _I **will **protect my Kagome. Even if I have to die._

He slowed a little and rubbed against her leg comfortingly. He could feel the nervousness in her and it worried him. The males were strong but he had a strong doubt they would hurt her for being a miko. She always kept her aura wild and untamed, untrained on purpose. Kagome was a very skillfully trained miko, Kaeda, her teacher/friend/grandmother had trained her and her grandfather had also trained her when she turned fifteen.

They entered the park slowly and walked over the the bench. Shikon park was the only park that aloud the dogs to roam free with the people. But there were a few rules, the dog _had _to be trained and nice, and they were not aloud to get angry at the people in the park and if they did were to immediately be put on a leash and to be taken back home.

Kagome undid the leash on Koshi and he ran over to the other dogs. Gladly, they were close by so that meant he could be close to protect his mistress. He ran with the other dogs and playfully fought with them, all the while secretly awaiting the arrival of the three powerful males and the human.

Their presences were immediately acknowledged when they entered the park in unison. The full youkai, half-youkai and human alike bowed to them in respect. The only one who didn't bow was Kagome. That was brought to their attention immediately and they were intrigued.

They walked in her direction when the others turned back to what they were doing previously. Kagome's ear twitched at the sound of their feet walking in her direction. She stood immediately and started walking towards the dogs that were playing. It just so happened to be that they were coming towards each other. Kagome was plain nervous, but hid it well from them with her powers.

"Koshi!" Kagome called, staring at the few demon dogs growling, barking, and yipping at each other in friendly conversation. The black dog lifted his head and immediately picked up her nervousness and fear, it may not have showed in her aura or scent but he knew her well enough to know that.

Koshi stood and ran towards her quickly, he zipped past the high class demons and stopped in front of her. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he seemed to smile in his own doggy way as she scratched behind his ear softly.

The males stopped in front of her, waiting for her to acknowledge their presence. Kagome looked up and smiled warmly at them.

"Hello! Is there anything I can help you with...?" Kagome asked, her eyes shining in curiosity. One looked shocked for a moment before it quickly disappeared.

"Hello, darling. I am Taishiro Touga, Inu-No-Taisho of the Western Plains; my wife or mate, Izayoi, my eldest son, Sesshomaru, and my youngest son, Inuyasha, then my son's adopted daughter, Rin." He said, smiling warmly down at her, warmth coming from him non-stop. Kagome looked around for another female but didn't find one, she curiously looked at Touga for an explaination.

"Rin." The male introduced as Sesshomaru, said softly but coldly. A small human girl no more than four or five years old peeked out from behind his leg. Kagome's eyes softened and she knelt down, smiling warmly at the little girl.

"Hi!" Kagome greeted gently, her smile wavered as the little girl stared at her in fear and curiosity. Kagome smiled warmly at her for a moment longer than stood fully again. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Higurashi Kagome, pleasure to meet you." She grinned. Izayoi smiled and held her hand out.

"Hello, sweetheart. As my mate said earlier, I am Izayoi." She said, shaking hands with Kagome, "How old are you dear?"

"I'm eighteen years old, Taishiro-chan." Kagome said, smiling warmly back at her. Izayoi's eyes widened.

"Dear, you are so young. Are you still in High-school? My baby 'Yasha here is. What school do you go to?" Izayoi asked as they both let go of each others hand and let them fall silently to their sides.

"Actually, I graduated early, I did work over the summer break and got passed very early. I was sixteen when I graduated, Taishiro-chan; I go to Shikon University now." Kagome explained, giggling softly at the shocked look that covered nearly all their faces.

Kagome saw something flash in Sesshomaru's eyes. She gasped inwardly, he was... proud? Of her? A mere human? Is that even possible? She heard about Sesshomaru at the university, she just came here from Kyoto and heard all about him from her new friends, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Naraku, Kouga, Ayame, they said he was a cold hearted demon and was very mean when he wanted to be.

"Well," Touga said, "I wish my children were like that." He shot a glance at Inuyasha, said males ears flattened against his skull and he glared at her for bring up the subject.

Koshi had been silently listening to the conversation and barked to remind them he was here. Multiple sets of eyes turned in his direction and he gave them a doggy smirk.

"Koshi, is something the matter?" Kagome asked, crouching down beside him and running her fingers through the soft fur of his. He purred softly at the feel and nuzzled her face with his muzzle.

_"Your ignoring me again, Kaggerz!" _He scolded in a few barks. Kagome looked at the peoples expressions and smiled with a small giggle at Koshi.

"Stop being such a baby, Koshi. These are very important people and I want you to be nice; is that understood?" She said, raising a brow and giving him a stern look.

_"Yes, of course my lovely mistress; what ever you ask I shall do." _He barked, giving her his favourite puppy dog face. Kagome felt herself melt and she hugged him.

"I hate you; and especially that look." She growled, glaring playfully at him. Koshi barked out a laugh and grabbed her scarf with his fangs and ran. Kagome's eyes widened at that and she glared.

"Koshi, get back here!" She yelled across the park. He dropped the item and barked another laugh, grabbed the wool scarf and ran again. Kagome whined and shivered as she glared at him from her side of the park.

Touga saw the perfect opportunity, and reached over to elbow his eldest son in the ribs, glancing only to the left and not looking anywhere else. He was shocked to meet an empty space; looking up he saw Sesshomaru _gently _laying _his_ scarf on her neck. Kagome blushed a pretty red-ish/pink colour and looked away to try and hide it, though Sesshomaru caught it and he couldn't help but smirk.

**"Sesshy..." **A teasing voice drifted.

_**"Silence!" **_Sesshomaru growled inwardly.

"We-e-ell," Touga drawled, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, "this is interesting. If not somehow more than interesting! Sesshomaru, I think we need to get you tested for being too soft. It ought to be a crime when it comes to you." He teased gently, it gave him what he wanted; a nice cold, hell freezing glare. He smiled warmly and patted his sons shoulder happily. "Why don't you three get to know each other; we'll be back later. Have fun children!" He finished as he took Izayoi's hand in his and grabbed Inuyasha's cat-puppy like ear.

Sesshomaru let out a soft, barely audible sigh and picked Rin up gently, gesturing slightly to her he walked towards the bench she previously had been sitting on. Kagome, still blushing from his previous action, followed him silently and prayed to herself the blush would go away. They sat down on the bench together and Sesshomaru set Rin on his lap, letting her snuggle into his stomach and chest.

"You know," Kagome started.

"Hnn?"

"You don't seem as bad as everyone says you are." She said, the blush gone and replaced by a curious look directed at him.

"Are you sure, Higurashi-san? I believe I am the same to everyone, if not a little different to certain demons and/or humans." He replied, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well, you seem pretty nice right now, minus the cold attitude and all but other than that, yeah." She answered back, giving him a genuine smile. His left eye brow disappeared into his thick, chunky bangs.

"Hnn." Kagome giggled at him.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Hnn." Giggle.

"Hnn." Glare.

"Hnn." Giggle.

"Hnn." Glare.

"Hnn." Giggle.

"Hnn." Glare.

"Hnn." Giggle.

"Hnn." Glare.

"This is pointless, Higurashi-san." He said, looking off into the large forest area of the park.

"I guess, I was just bored and still am." Kagome sighed, "I hardly get to talk to people, ya know? Not many people like me, I only have a few friends. You must know them, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kouga, Ayame, Naraku? You know them right?"

"Hnn. I know them." Sesshomaru replied, his fingers getting tangled in his adopted daughters hair.

"Really? Their your friends too! Yay! Can we be friends too? Please? Please Taishiro-kun?" Kagome asked, grabbing his hand between her own. Sesshomaru tensed for a moment before relaxing and pulling his hand away.

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"Higurashi-san." He growled, glaring at her harshly.

"Were friends, call me Kagome."

"Hnn. Sesshomaru."

"Okay, now time to get to know this little pretty thing." She said cheerfully.

"H-He-llo. R-Rin i-i-is R-Rin-n." She stuttered, her little hands clutching Sesshomaru's black overcoat.

"Hello there Rin. I'm Kagome, how old are you Rin?" She asked, smiling brightly at the little girl. Rin relaxed slightly, some of the fear leaving her.

"Rin is almost seven." She said giving Kagome a toothy smile. Sesshomaru sat her in between him and Kagome.

"Twenty-seven?" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"No! Rin is seven." Rin giggled, smilling wider.

"Thirty-seven?" Kagome's eyes widened dramatically and she threw a hand to her forehead as she fell back against the bench in shock.

"Nuh! Rin is se-ven." She exclaimed, standing up on the bench while holding Kagome's hand and giggling.

"Oh my! I thought you were older than me, Rin. Seven, so your six at the moment?" Kagome said, giggling with Rin.

"Yeah! Rin is turning seven in..." Rin trailed off, counting on her fingers to make sure she was right. "a week from now!"

"My oh my!" Kagome exclaimed, "My baby girls all grown up. Soon she'll be getting married and leaving us, oh the pain." Kagome cried, sniffing sadly.

"Don't cry, Kagome-chan. Rin wont leave you! Don't cry!" Rin exclaimed, hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome grinned and gently pushed Rin down onto Sesshomaru's lap and began to tickle her to death. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"You'll kill her if you continue." He said, watching as the tears from the laughing fell from her face.

"Pshh! Your just jealous she's getting attention." Kagome teased sticking her tongue out at him. His left eyebrow rose to meet the other.

"No. This Sesshomaru is merely discontent with having you tickle his daughter in his lap." He said, formally speaking. Kagome stared at him in shock, forgetting about the happily crying/laughing Rin.

"We'll see." Kagome said, a evil glint in her eye.

Pulling Rin away from Sesshomaru slowly, she tackled him onto the snowy ground. Sesshomaru glared at him and pushed her non to gently off of him; he stood and dusted himself off before turning and walking away. Kagome smiled from her position on the ground and jumped up then pounced. Sesshomaru let out a cry of surprise that alerted the demons and made them turn their heads. Kagome sat on his waist and legs and tickled him mercilessly. Sesshomaru felt the laughter wanting to come out and clamped down on it; the hold he kept on it didn't hold long and he let out a loud, rich, sexy laugh.

Everyone stared in complete and utter shock. Paralyzed. Frozen. Touga smirked evilly from across the park, he rubbed his hands together like a crazy lunatic and muttered something to himself creepily. He now had the perfect blackmail on his eldest son; and, oh, was he going to enjoy this.

~oOo~

Enjoy? A random idea that wouldn't stop bugging me. I was originally going to do a different anime but decided to just do Inuyasha; it seemed to fit the idea better anyways. Sorry for the mistakes as well. Review!

Later!~ ;)

Ken...


	2. Teased

Title: It's a Dog's World - 2

Rating: Teen.

Summary: What happens when The Great Lord Sesshomaru is... teased?

Claimer: I own Koshi.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

~oOo~

_"Dog Talking"_

_'Mind Talking'_

_Thought's_

"Normal Speaking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_**"Talking to Beast"**_

~oOo~

It was a month since that incident here, with Sesshomaru and his family coming for a little visit or walk or whatever in the park. Not that she really minded. It was so worth the whole 'Sesshy' bursting out laughing thing. She hadn't seen him at school much; probably trying to avoid her.

Kagome hummed as she walked into Shikon park. Spring had come earlier than anyone thought it would, it was a warm sunny day and perfect for Koshi to run around. Koshi barked happily as he saw his dog 'friends' running around with each other. Kagome undid the leash and patted his head before he took off running towards the other dogs. She sat down on one of the benches and opened a romance novel she had just bought.

The mystery and suspense of this book was what kept her awake at night; it was an M book, she knew, and if anyone caught her reading it she would never live it down, but it was just too good to stop now.

Kagome hummed as she opened the book up, she looked at Koshi for a moment then turned and started reading the book. She didn't notice that amused look from one older male as he sat down a few feet away from her with his family.

"Such a bad girl, reading such things." He chuckled as she gasped and jumped up, dropping the book in the process. Her face turned red and she immediately picked the book up and turned away.

"Touga-sama." She muttered in a sort of greeting.

"Kagome-chan." He greeted back. "How's school?"

"Well. Tests and all." She said, turning and starting to walk away, hoping he got the message.

"Oh, dear!" Touga called, smirking inwardly as she tensed. "I was wondering if you would like to come to Sesshomaru's private beach party. Only his friends are invited and of course, we are going too."

"We're not really friends." She said, laughing nervously. Touga gestured her over and she reluctantly went over, not wanting to disrespect her elder.

"Bitch." Sesshomaru greeted, smiling at her warmly.

"Prick." She greeted just as warmly, smiling at him as well. Touga raised a brow and chuckled inwardly.

"How are your classes, slut?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking when her eye twitched.

"Great, homo." He bit back a growl, "How's your boyfriend? Heard he got 'super ugly anus' disease. Poor you, no more sex." Sesshomaru sneered at her, in return Kagome laughed evilly at him.

"How's your dick? Must have hurt when you got kicked there the other day." Kagome growled and glared at him.

Touga smiled. _Ahh, the perfect pair. _He thought, chuckling to himself softly.

"Izayoi-san, pleasure to see you again." Kagome greeted, ignoring Sesshomaru and his fake words. He smirked and turned away chuckling.

"Great deary, so, are you going to come?" Izayoi asked, smiling sweetly at Kagome.

"Err, maybe, most likely not. I have things to do. When is it?" She inquired, smiling back to her politely.

"Saturday, we leave here at around 9 or 10 am." Touga said for her. Kagome thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll come. I don't have to babysit this weekend." Kagome said, grinning mischievously.

"Dammit." Sesshomaru muttered to himself. Touga glanced at him and grinned a little.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru and grinned evilly at him. "Can I bring a friend of mine?" Kagome asked sweetly, smiling secretively at Sesshomaru.

"No!" He growled, glaring coldly at her. Kagome laughed softly.

"Okay. I don't mind. I'll bring Koshi then." She snickered softly and started walking away. They stared after her curiously and thought about it for a moment then let it go and started talking to each other.

Sesshomaru walked away from them with his Rin. She laughed and ran over to the kids play pen. She jumped around in the sandy rocks and laughed as she ran over to the 'monkey-bars' as she liked to call them.

"Shippo-kun!" She giggled as she saw him sitting on the highest place on the jungle gym. He looked down and smiled at her, waving happily.

"Hey, Rin-chan! Come up here!" He gestured to a spot next to him and her. She climbed up and sat down beside him.

Sesshomaru watched them for a moment before turning and walking to a bench. He stopped and blinked at the person in front of him.

"I was here first. Now leave." He growled and sat down.

"I was here first. Now leave." Kagome taunted and sat down as well. Both their arms crossed and legs. Sesshomaru growled as he realized she was teasing him.

"Wench-"

"Kagome!"

"-get off of my bench!"

"You don't own it and my name is Ka-go-me!" She growled, glaring daggers at him.

"How do you know I don't own it?" He asked smugly, smirking as she paused for a moment to wonder about it. He was rich and could have outright bought the damn bench. She muttered something and 'hmph'-ed in annoyance.

"This bench is property of Shikon Enterprises!"

"How do you know I don't own Shikon Enterprises?"

"Che. Asshole." She muttered, turning away from him but not leaving. He sighed and turned away as well.

"Oh my freakin' gosh!" Kagome gasped after five minutes of reading her book. Sesshomaru glanced to her and raised a brow.

"What?" He muttered with a sigh.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She glared and turned back to her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I hadn't realized how completely stupid you were! I am deeply sorry. Your so crazy you talk to yourself!" He laughed mockingly and rolled his eyes.

Kagome stood and began hitting him over the head with her book, all the while yelling profanities at him. He blocked her with his hands and ducked.

"Wench, stop it!" He growled, blocking her book.

"FREAKIN' BAST-"

"Stop it!" He yelled and pounced on her. Pinning her to the ground with his hands and knees and also a glare. She blinked stupidly for a moment before beginning to struggle.

"Get off of me!"

"Apologize." He smirked darkly at her and pinned her harder to the ground.

"NO!" Kagome yelled and began to kick which was a complete waste of energy.

From across the park a giggling Touga was hit over the head by his wife. He pouted and whimpered, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Izayoi glared and rolled her eyes, kissing the spot she hit and muttered about stupid husbands as she walked away. Touga giggled and turned back to his 'show.'

"Wench, wench, wench, you should apologize for hitting me. It was not very nice? Am I right or am I right?" He raised a brow.

"My name is Kagome! I should not apologize for hitting you because you deserved it! And it was very nice, in fact extremely nice. YOU ARE WRONG AND YOU ARE WRONG AGAIN!" Kagome yelled at him and began a new struggle, with more power though.

He smirked and let go of her, standing and dusting himself off, sitting back down in his seat. Kagome blinked like an idiot for a second and sat up, staring at him in confusion. She shrugged and stood, dusting herself off and sat back down in her seat.

An hour or so pasted and the Taishiro's left and soon Kagome did too. Quietly plotting revenge on Sesshomaru the next time she saw him. She'd show him. He would not pin her to the ground like that and get away with it!

Kagome laughed evilly to herself, attracting a weird look from her dog who lay on the couch.

_Jus__t you wait, Sesshy, just you wait!~ _

* * *

><p>Wow! I was bored and I typed this for you people. I love reviews as much as the next person, so...<p>

REVIEW!

Ken... ;)


	3. Kissed

Title: It's a Dog's World - 3

Rating: Teen.

Summary: What happens when the Great Lord Sesshomaru is... kissed?

Claimer: I own Koshi.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

~oOo~

_"Dog Talking"_

_'Mind Talking'_

_Thought's_

"Normal Speaking"

**"Beast Talking"**

_**"Talking to Beast"**_

~oOo~

**WARNING A LITTLE TINGE OF DIRTY-NESS IN WORDS! ;)**

~oOo~

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at the beach in front of him. Turning, he paused as he saw Kagome exiting his father's car, dressed in short shorts and a tank top, her black bikini underneath. He saw Koshi panting happily as he stared at the clear fresh water before him.

_Damn dog, _he thought with a glare.

**"Sesshy jelly!" **he heard his beast taunted, he glared at him inwardly.

**_"This Sesshomaru does not get jealous."_ **he growled, muttering about hidden murder making his beast whimper.

**"Lies!"**

**_"I do not lie,"_ **

**"You again!"**

**_"Beast,"_ **

**"Mawr!"**

**_"You pathetic little thing, leave me." _  
><strong>

**"If patetic, you patetic,"**

**_"Retarded little beast,"_ **

"Sesshomaru!" He heard his father scream in his sensitive ear, he jumped and fell over holding his ear in pain while glaring at him. "Finally, I've tried to get your attention for the past five minutes. What, were you in la la land again with your cute little beast?" He smirked at Sesshomaru's tiny blush and dark glare. "Come help me unload bags and put them in the house."

"Ask Inuyasha," He muttered, turning and walking away.

"I asked you, so come help your papa," Touga called, smiling as he saw his son glare at him but come help non the less. They pulled the bags from the car and brought them into the house, putting them down in front of the stairs. They returned outside and sat down with the others.

Sesshomaru sighed as he relaxed on his chair after removing his shirt. A umbrella was above him blocking the sun from his sensitive eyes.

"Hey, I was gonna sit there," He heard the obnoxious bitch known to him and most of the college population as Kikyho whine in her shrilly voice.

"Get away from this Sesshomaru, your fishy fumes are clouding this ones senses," He waved his hand in an attempt to wave the smell away.

Kikyo swore him loudly and stomped away to her boyfriend, Inuyasha. The smell moved away as well, allowing Sesshomaru a chance to breath. A calming scent then washed over him and he paused, cracking one eye open to see Kagome sitting not too far from him.

He groaned inwardly as his beast began to pant happily. He watched for a moment as she removed her shirt and shorts and began to apply sunscreen as to not burn in the hot sun. He turned his head to his pants as he felt it tighten. Whimpering softly, he shifted as to make it less noticeable.

"Oh, Sesshy-chan, is it painful..?" He heard a teasing voice whisper in his ear, he growled at his father and pulled his head away from him. "Tell me, if I can get her to make it better for you..." He teased once more and walked over to Kagome.

Whispering something in her ear and causing her to blush darkly as she glanced over at him, eyes straying to his swim trunks then to his face. He couldn't help the tiny barely there blush that came to the surface and glared at his smirking father.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" He merely blinked at seeing her standing beside him. Raising a brow in question as he sat up. Kagome bit her lip as confidence shown in her eyes when she sat on the side of his long bed chair. His other brow was raised to meet the other as he blinked once more.

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, making him go into a slight shock before she pulled away. A ten second kiss was what he got... and damn was he pissed at her. He now had an even tighter fitting pants than he would have liked and his beast was going crazy. He growled at her and his throbbing manhood and stood from his chair, walking into the house slowly.

Touga busted out laughing as he saw his son's awkward walk to the house. He glanced at Kagome to see her blushing darkly as she held a hand to her lips. Smirking darkly, he began to go over his plan once more, hoping that by the end of this stay they would be all over each other.

* * *

><p>After everyone had settled into their paired rooms, they ate dinner and lounged in the family room watching television. Kagome was reading a new M book now and was completely engrossed in it, and even though Naraku didn't get to read the whole thing, he was engrossed in reading it with her, over her shoulder - not that she minded really.<p>

"No!" They both cried suddenly and jumped up as they glared at the book angrily.

"Why, you stupid shit!?" Naraku growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the book.

"Why'd you have to kill him you stupid author!?" Kagome cried and threw the now finished book on the ground.

Everyone else blinked in confusion as they watched they kick and beat the book without actually ripping it. They then turned and stomped out of the room and into their rooms.

"Odd..." Touga muttered, blinking at the book. He picked it up and froze at one page, he began to cackle evilly as he ran from the room, his kind plan now in the beginning stages of being redone into a dark one. They shuddered as they heard his dark evil laughter break through the television noise.

"Why did I have to be stuck with a crazy ass..." Izayoi whined and stood, walking out of the room and into her own.

Sesshomaru stood and walked into the room he was forced to share with Kagome, he growled inwardly at his father and settled onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Another thing he was forced to do was sleep on the same bed as her.

He stood after a moment and stripped his clothes, dumping them in the hamper as he walked into the bathroom with a soft yawn. He then paused and blinked stupidly at what was in front of him. His mouth opened in shock...

A scream then ripped through the beach house scaring the crap out of everyone...

* * *

><p>Well, fudge... I am shocked Sesshy-poo screamed myself... or did he..? :) There is my chapter and well... luv you people... ;) Okay, I know this one really sucks but I was originally planning something else for the kiss, but, this is a strict T and I want to keep it that way.<p>

**I need idea's, PM me or review, just so you know I read every single one so don't worry...**

Review... because I love them...

Ken... ;)


End file.
